La Tempesta Implacabile
by Hotarukunn
Summary: After all, they were both the Storm that stirred the Sky, split open the Sea, brought Thunder and Rain, gathered the Cloud and washed away the Mist, covering the Sun.


**Title: **La Tempesta Implacabile  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Belphegor/Gokudera, one tiny mention of Squalo/Hibari. Or is that Hibari/Squalo?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After all, they were both the Storm that stirred the Sky, split open the Sea, brought Thunder and Rain, gathered the Cloud and washed away the Mist, covering the Sun.  
><strong>AN:** The real a/n is quite...long... and is posted beneath the story, because there are some explanations in it that would be meaningless to put up here.

* * *

><p>They were the unrelenting storm.<p>

_Ne, Hayato, when're you coming back?_

Belphegor, prince of a dead country and bloodlust personified, leaned against the wall beside the door. On the other side of the room, his precious slept, but this Bomber was someone he couldn't go to. He was Bel's little storm, but still not...

_That's right... _little_ storm..._

He was a smaller edition, a younger version, of Bel's other half.

The tempesta on the other side of the door was his Hayato, but still, he wasn't. This Hayato was the Hayato who did nothing but hate him, resent him and who wanted nothing more than for Bel to stay on the other side of the earth. But Bel couldn't, not even when it was like this...

He needed to know that after all the battles, his Smoking Bomb would still be safe and sound, still himself and no one else.

_Because..._

Because he didn't want anyone else to take him from him, and the dedication that the Right and man showed to the Vongole Decimo was sickening. At least this intense, unwavering feeling of absolute submission was. Bel knew that it would never vanish, Hayato simply was that way, but that it would diminish, or rather, mature, he knew. But he didn't want to see it before it had done so.

"Bel-nii?"

Belphegor looked up. He had heard the steps getting closer, but as he also had recognized them as Ranking Fuuta's, he also hadn't bothered. The boy turned man could look it up either way, whenever he wanted.

_The ranking for what Bel-nii likes the most..._

Most would believe that it was blood, or himself, or his victims screams and pleads for mercy.

But really, he did love Hayato, his Hayato, and Fuuta knew that already.

"Yo, Ranking-brat." Bel greeted the seven year old younger man with a predatory grin. "Taking a night-walk?"

"Bel-nii, too." Fuuta smiled softly. "I think they'll be back soo, if everything goes as planned."

"It will." Bel said. _It _had_ to._ He had to have his Hayato back, after all.

"You won't tell him?" Fuuta asked, concern creeping up on his face as he motined towards the room where Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sawada lay sleeping. "I almost did at several times, but since it doesn't involve me..." _...he didn't have the right to._

"No." Bel tilted his head lightly against the wall. "It's best if I don't." He chuckled. "Might jinx it if I do." He wasn't as stupid as Squalo, telling his boyfriends younger self about their relationship in this era. The Cloud was not that easy to handle, even for someone who was used to the Flame of Rage. Although the Sword Emperor had sported some really nice bruises after that.

"Una tempesta può sempre diventare due. Due tempeste può sempre diventarlo." Fuuta stated calmly, and Bel gave a small laugh. "Well, that's true. Shishishi." Him and Hayato had done that, after all. They repeated the progress, over and over again, splitting apart and joining together.

Because they were the storm, unrelenting, strong and fierce. One loyal to his King while also being loyal to his Prince, and the other always out for Blood and Death.

Bel loved Hayato for it.

They were so different, yet so much alike.

After all, they were both the Storm that stirred the Sky, split open the Sea, brought Thunder and Rain, gathered the Cloud and washed away the Mist, covering the Sun.

"We're an odd couple, aren't we?" Bel asked while not really asking. Fuuta only smiled, knowing that he wasn't supposed to answer, and offered to make Bel-nii some sandwiches, if he wanted, before he went to sleep. Bel thought for a moment, throwing a glance at the door beside him. Then he shrugged. "Maa, that might be just as well." he agreed, and followed Fuuta towards the empty, heavenly silent kitchen.

...Tempesta...

His Hayato would return, and even if the Past changed, he would always, in this Future, love him like his Princess without no change or reason.

Because they were the storm.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Italian phrases ftw! I'm not native Italian-speaker, and neither have I studied it. So if anything of the google!translated Italian is wrong, please tell me, I'm always happy to learn languages. =)

Tempesta=Storm  
>la tempesta implacabile=The unrelenting storm<br>Una tempesta ´può sempre diventare due. Due tempeste può sempre diventarlo.=One storm can always become two. Two storms can always become one.

Vongole Decimo. I wanted to use Vongole, instead of Vongola. That's what they say and, in my mond, it sounds a little more Italian... And so, I ended up using Dechimo as well, because I like the use of the Italian numbers. I can't exactly go about and write 'Vongola den Tionde', can I? They're not exactly Swedish, even if we don't know which country Bel is a (fallen) prince in.

After rewatching Reborn!, I got into writingReborn!mood, and after watching both the Ring Conflict and the beginning of the Future Arc this close to each other, I couldn't help but get to write my old OTP. (Yes, I have recently returned to the fandom) and while I have several other stories in the making for the fandom, this is the first finished product and also something that I wrote just like that, without really thinking of what was going on.

I wanted to write something Bel-centric, that was BelGoku, and while I...actually started one on my phone just last night... (ah, you'll get to see that one in the future, I need to work more on it and rewrite parts) ….

I wanted to add Fuuta, because while he's really cute as a kid, he's just awesome as an adult (19-year-old, really). I love the guy. So, I had him call Belphegor Bel-nii, and know about everything that has happened between the two Storm Guardians, because someone has to. (He probably doesn't know _everything_ but a great deal of things. He might be a little of a complaint-wall for either of the two in the couple, since he can look up things with his ranking, even if it's a roundabout way to do it.) Thinking of that, I might end up writing somethign about that in the future.

Then we have Squalo and Hibari. After Squalo decided to declare (very loudly) to Hibari that he and the Ten Year Older Cloud Guardian are dating (sort of) he (Squ-chan) sported some very nice bruises, lovingly (not really) inflicted by the Cloud.


End file.
